I Love you so much
by athana233
Summary: wolfram and yuri are getting married but something happens to put a stop to it, will they ever be able to be happy.


How many times do I have to tell you I love you..

Third time is the charm..

Yuri sat on his bed looking out the window, as he watched the sun slowly creep its way into the room, he thought that today was going to be a busy day, today was his and wolfram's wedding day.

Yuri sighed stood up and walked to the window as he looked out he could see everyone in the castle had already started their day. So far he and wolfram had to put their wedding on hold twice now, so noting was going to stop them form taking the big step this time.

++Flash Back++

Yuri couldn't sleep today was the day that he and Wolfram were getting married. He as happy so happy, Wolfram would be his and only his.

Just then there was knocking on the door Yuri turned to look at the door? "Come in"

"Oh.. Your majesty you're awake" Conrad smiled at Yuri.

"Conrad how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that"

Conrad chuckled "Well then Yuri are you ready for today?" he picked up Yuri's robe that was lying on the bed and held It up for him.

"Yes" Yuri smiled "I love your little brother very much and today is the day he will no that"

Conrad smiled "my little brother is a lucky guy to have you" he patted him on the back "come on lets go get you ready"

"Wolfy darling its time to get up" Queen Celia pushed open the window in Wolframs room. Yes some how Yuri got wolfram into his own room for the night.

"Mother leave me alone!" he put the pillow over his head.

"But Wolfy dear today is the day" she smiled her big bright smile.

"Mother" wolfram look at her form the cover of his pillow "I love him"

The queen smiled at her youngest son "I know you do now let's get you ready"

An hour later...

Yuri stood next to wolfram, wolfram was a lovely shade of pink. Yuri squeezed his hand just as the ceremony was about to begin the doors to the main hall banged open,

It was a castle guard

"YOUR MAJASTEY THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK!"

Yuri looked at wolfram leaned closer to him and kissed him "I'm sorry Wolfram"

Wolfram shook his head "you are the king after all" Yuri kissed him again.

"CONRAD, GWENDEL,WOLFRAM, YOZACK lets go!"

"YES YOUR MAJESTY" they all said in unison and ran after Yuri.

After everything had clamed down Yuri and wolfram were able to plan another wedding but this one ended just like the first one, in shambles.

++End Flash Back++

Yuri walked to the door of his room, nothing was going to stop them this time.

Wolfram had already had his bath and a light breakfast that his mother made him eat, he sat on a chair looking at the formal dress his mother had laid out on the bed.

Nothing in the world was going to make him wear a dress.

But no matter how much he thought this he really wanted Yuri to see him in the dress.

"Mother why is this thing in here?" he looked at his mother as she entered the room.

"But Wolfy darling I'm sure his majesty would love to see you in it" she smiled

"Mother every time me and Yuri try to get married something always happens so I'm not going to put that thing on, my formal uniform will do just fine today" he walked over to his closet and pulled out his uniform, it looked much like is everyday one but this one was white with gold trimming around the cuffs and along the buttons holes. Wolfram smiled he would look good standing next to Yuri.

Sometime latter…

Yuri stood next to wolfram holding his hand, there was no blush to wolframs cheeks but there was a slight frown between his eyebrows.

Yuri pulled him a little closer "don't worry nothing is going to happen this time."

"You're sure about that" he tried not to look sad

Just then the main doors flew open. Everyone turned towards the doors.

Wolfram felt the tears spring up into his eyes. Yuri looked at wolfram he saw his shoulders droop in despair, Yuri looked at Conrad and nodded his head towards the door, and he turned and ran to the doors.

When Conrad made it to the doors he seen the it was Princess Greta "I'm sorry Conrad I was doing something for Father Wolfram"

"No worries" Conrad smiled at her and walked her closer to her fathers.

When wolfram saw her he let out a sigh of breath Yuri nodded at the high priest to keep going.

At the end of the ceremony Yuri leaned in and kissed Wolfram. "Your mine now and forever" Yuri kissed him again this time with more passion then the first time.

"And your mine forever." Wolfram blushed when he said this.

Latter that Night….

Yuri stood looking out the window at the moon, he was happy and he was going to make Wolfram happy too. As he walked closer to the bed and saw a piece of paper sitting on top of the table next to the bed. He picked it up and sat down. The slight indent that he made with his weight was enough to wake up Wolfram.

He reached up and put his hand on Yuri's shoulder "Yuri what is it, is something wrong?"

"It's a letter for our daughter" wolfram sat up the blanket fell to his waist. Yuri handed the letter to wolfram. Yuri lifted the covers up and climbed in with wolfram.

When they were comfortable they started to read the letter together it started with the only words that could make anyone happy.

_To My loving Fathers,_

_Over the years you both have taken care of me, on this day of your wedding I'm glad to be able to say this, I Love you two so very much and I hope we will be a family for all time. I wish you all the joy and happiness that your hearts can take._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Greta_

Wolfram laid his head on Yuri's chest. "You know we are going to have to get her something very special now"

"Something more then us being married now"

Wolfram frowned at him. "Yuri! I mean it"

"Yeah, yeah I know, but let's not think of that right now, right now I have more important things to think about"

"Like"

Yuri taped his chin "like making love to you" Yuri ran his hand up wolfram's chest

"And what makes you think I'm going let you make love to me?" wolfram smile as he looked at the top of Yuri's head.

"Oh.. I think you will" with that said Yuri kissed wolfram with so much passion.

With the passion in his kiss Yuri was now able to show wolfram just how much he loved him. Witch was enough to keep him quiet well some what quiet until the wee hours in the morning…

The End

A/N:

Hi everyone lets get something's straight here in no way do I own Kayo Kara Maoh. (Hehe!) And I no I spelled something's wrong so i'm sorry.. Anyway plz R&R thank you


End file.
